Agentka
by Margot Lupin
Summary: A co gdyby nasz świat nie był jedyny? Gdyby każda historia, książka, film opowiadały o innej krainie? a co gydby ktos chcial je zniszczyć?


Autor: Messa 

Email: mzimapoczta.onet.pl Tytu³: AGENTKA

Typ: przygodowy. w przysz³oœci z domieszk¹ romansu

Streszczenie: S¹ ludzie, którzy pilnuj¹, aby wszystko sz³o tak jak powinno. do takich ludzi nale¿y bohaterka tego opowiadania - Karen. Kolejne zadanie wykonuje w Œródziemiu, ale jeœli chcecie wiedzieæ co z tego wyniknie musicie przeczytaæ opowiadanie.

Uwagi od autora: Opowiadanie to powsta³o na proœbê mojej przyjació³ki.  
Wysy³am je tylko ze wzglêdu na ni¹, ale wszelkie uwagi bêd¹ mile widziane.  
¯ycze mi³ej lektury :)

Tylko Karen jest moja :)

Czêœæ pierwsza

By³a atrakcyjna. Mia³a br¹zowe w³osy siêgaj¹ce jej do ramion, zielone oczy i ³adny zgrabny nosek. Mimo tych przymiotów nie zazna³a szczêœcia w mi³oœci. Wszystkim mê¿czyznom, z którymi siê spotyka³a przytrafia³o siê coœ z³ego. W koñcu zaprzesta³a kontaktów z nimi na forum prywatnym i skupi³a siê na swojej pracy.  
Trzeba zaznaczyæ, i¿ nie pracowa³a w zwyk³ym biurze.  
Oficjalnie, wydzia³ ten nie istnia³. Biuro do Spraw Ochrony Innych Œwiatów zatrudnia³o kilkuset ludzi, wœród których ona by³a jedn¹ z najwa¿niejszych osób.  
Biuro mieœci³o siê gdzieœ w Irlandii Po³udniowej, w tajnych podziemnych pawilonach. Oœrodek podzielony by³ na sekcje, oddzielone od siebie stalowymi drzwiami.  
Jedne z nich w³aœnie otworzy³y siê i do pokoju wkroczy³a m³oda kobieta.  
- Oby to by³o coœ wa¿nego! - zaczê³a. - Zrywaæ mnie z ³ó¿ka w œrodku nocy!  
- Musieliœmy. Wiesz¿e jesteœ naszym najlepszym agentem, przepraszam agentk¹. - Odpowiedzia³ spokojnie czarnoskóry mê¿czyzna, siedz¹cy przy komputerze. - Pojawi³ siê pewien problem, który tylko ty mo¿esz rozwi¹zaæ.  
Mówi¹c to, mê¿czyzna poda³ jej grub¹ teczkê.  
- Przejrzyj to szybko i przygotuj siê do drogi.  
Kiwnê³a tylko g³ow¹ i usiad³a przy stole. Po dwudziestu minutach wsta³a i ruszy³a do magazynu po rzeczy, które mog¹ byæ przydatne. Spakowa³a siê w niewielk¹ torbê sportow¹.  
- Karen, poœpiesz siê!  
- Ju¿ idê - odpowiedzia³a.  
Mê¿czyzna czeka³ na ni¹ przed drzwiami, aby zaprowadziæ j¹ do Pokoju Marzeñ. Tak nazywano miejsce, w którym zaczyna³a siê i koñczy³a ka¿da akcja. Wstêp tam mia³o tylko kilkunastu ludzi.  
- Rozumiem¿e moje zadanie polega na dopilnowaniu, aby wszystko posz³o tak jak w ksi¹¿ce?  
- Tak - odpowiedzia³ mê¿czyzna. - Pamiêtaj¿e nie wolno ci im nic powiedzieæ o ich przeznaczeniu.  
- Pamiêtam, a¿ za dobrze. A propo mówienia, mo¿e siê dowiem, jak siê mam z nimi dogadaæ? Nie znam ich jêzyków.  
- Nauczysz siê. W ci¹gu ka¿dej doby bêdziesz opanowywaæ jeden z ich dialektów.  
W czasie rozmowy dotarli do kolejnych drzwi. Karen dotknê³a rêk¹ œciany. Jej towarzysz uczyni³ to samo.  
- Karen Smilton. 27341.  
- Jack Kolt. 15870.  
Przez œciany przeszed³ laser sprawdzaj¹cy ich odciski palców. Drzwi otworzy³y siê i przeszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia umeblowanego w sposób spartañski. Przy stole czeka³y dwie osoby. Zobaczywszy Karen i Jacka szybko wstali i podeszli do nich.  
- Nareszcie! - powiedzia³ jeden z mê¿czyzn.  
- A gdzie "dzieñ dobry" panie Travis? - spyta³a Karen z uœmiechem na twarzy. Zawsze lubi³a dra¿niæ swojego prze³o¿onego.  
- Nie ma na nie czasu. Musisz bezzw³ocznie ruszaæ. Maszyna jest prawie gotowa.  
- Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie. Kto odpowiada za zmianê?  
- Nie wiemy, tego równie¿ musisz siê dowiedzieæ.  
Po tych s³owach Karen przesz³a przez pokój i otworzy³a drzwi znajduj¹ce siê w rogu pomieszczenia. Jej oczom ukaza³ siê znajomy widok. Rz¹d komputerów, przy których siedzieli ludzie zajmuj¹cy siê przygotowaniem maszyny. Na œrodku pokoju znajdowa³o siê bia³e kó³ko, które dla obcego, nie by³oby niczym niezwyk³ym. Karen skierowa³a siê w kierunku ko³a i stanê³a w jego œrodku.  
- Jestem gotowa. - Powiedzia³a i kurczowo z³apa³a swoj¹ torbê. Nie chcia³a jej zgubiæ. Pamiêta³a jak ciê¿ko by³o wykonaæ poprzedni¹ misjê, gdy podczas przeniesienia puœci³a baga¿ i musia³a sobie radziæ bez niego.  
Nagle wokó³ niej zaczê³o pojawiaæ siê bia³e œwiat³o.  
- Maszyna 80 - us³ysza³a g³os Jacka. - 85. Przeniesienie za 10, 9,8.  
Nim doliczy³ do zera wokó³ Karen powsta³ bia³y tunel, który z sekundy na sekundê robi³ siê coraz jaœniejszy. W koñcu œwieci³ tak bardzo, i¿ wszyscy musieli zamkn¹æ oczy, by je po chwili otworzyæ i spostrzec¿e tunel i Karen zniknêli.  
- Uda³o siê - powiedzia³ Travis. - Teraz mo¿emy tylko trzymaæ kciuki.

Karen z trudem unios³a g³owê. Ka¿dy, choæby najmniejszy ruch sprawia³ jej ból. Us³ysza³a za sob¹ tupot nóg. Odwróci³a siê i zobaczy³a dwóch mê¿czyzn ubranych w d³ugie, zielone p³aszcze. Spojrza³a na ich uszy - by³y spiczaste.  
- Uda³o siê. - Powiedzia³a cicho i zemdla³a. Gdy siê ocknê³a le¿a³a w ogromnym ³o¿u, a obok siedzia³ z³otow³osy elf.  
- Widzê¿e siê ocknê³aœ. Jesteœ w domu Elronda. Nie lêkaj siê niczego.  
- Ile czasu by³am nieprzytomna?  
- Trzy dni.  
"To wyjaœnia fakt¿e rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz" pomyœla³a Karen.  
- Gdzie moja torba? - spyta³a s³abym g³osem.  
- Le¿y pod ³ó¿kiem. Sporo siê natrudziliœmy, próbuj¹c wyj¹æ ci j¹ z d³oni, tak mocno j¹ œciska³aœ. Musi tam byæ coœ bardzo cennego.  
- Dla was, s¹ tam rzeczy zupe³nie nieprzydatne. Ja, nie mog³abym bez nich funkcjonowaæ. Zreszt¹ niewa¿ne. Jestem Karen.  
- Ja nazywam siê Glorfindel. Jesteœ pod moj¹ opiek¹, wiêc teraz pozwolisz¿e ciê przebadam? - Nic mi nie jest. - protestowa³a Karen. - Wystarczy¿e dasz mi moje ubranie i pozwolisz wyjœæ z ³ó¿ka.  
- Wyjdziesz z ³ó¿ka, gdy ja ci na to pozwolê. A póki co, nie zanosi siê na to. Pole¿ysz sobie przez kilka dni. ¯adnych sprzeciwów.  
Karen zrobi³a minê obra¿onego dziecka, ale gdy to nie przynios³o rezultatu uzna³a wy¿szoœæ elfa i wykona³a jego polecenia. Dni mija³y jej bardzo szybko, na rozmowach z Glorfindelem i innymi elfami, i zanim siê spostrzeg³a spacerowa³a po ogrodach, podziwiaj¹c piêkno przyrody.  
Pewnego dnia, Glorfidnel powiadomi³ j¹¿e o swoim wyjeŸdzie.  
- Dosta³em rozkaz, aby odszukaæ... Chyba nie powinienem o tym mówiæ. - Poprawi³ siê szybko elf.  
- Chyba nie. - Odpowiedzia³a weso³o Karen. - Lepiej bêdzie, jeœli pójdziesz, zanim powiesz jeszcze coœ.  
Tak naprawdê, Karen dobrze wiedzia³a dok¹d pojecha³ jej przyjaciel. Jedyne, co mog³a teraz zrobiæ to uzbroiæ siê w cierpliwoœæ, co nie przychodzi³o jej ³atwo. Uœmiechnê³a siê blado i powiedzia³a do siebie:  
- Czas zacz¹æ zabawê.

Czêœæ druga

- Nareszcie wróci³eœ! Zaczyna³am siê niepokoiæ! - Powiedzia³a Karen - Ile mo¿na czekaæ?  
- Wybacz, mieliœmy po drodze ma³e problemy... Dopiero teraz Karen zauwa¿y³a jego towarzyszy. - Wybaczcie moje zachowanie - powiedzia³a zmieszana. - Jestem Karen. Podejrzewam¿e chcecie zobaczyæ swojego rannego przyjaciela. ChodŸcie. Zaprowadzê was.  
Poprowadzi³a ich d³ugim korytarzem do pokoju w którym przebywa³ nieprzytomny Frodo. Wprowadzi³a ich do œrodka po czym opuœci³a pomieszczenie. Nie by³a tam potrzebna. Poza tym wiedzia³a, jak skoñczy siê walka o ¿ycie hobbita. Nie chcia³a patrzeæ na pe³ne bólu twarze jego towarzyszy. Po kilku dniach, kiedy Frodo odzyska³ ju¿ przytomnoœæ, Karen, która ci¹gle trzyma³a siê na uboczu (jedyn¹ osob¹ z któr¹ rozmawia³a by³ Glorfindel), cieszy³a siê radoœci¹ hobbitów. Radoœci¹, która za kilka dni mia³a byæ tylko wspomnieniem.  
Nie chcia³a siê z nimi zaprzyjaŸniaæ. Ba³a siê¿e jeœli to zrobi, trudno jej bêdzie utrzymaæ przysz³oœæ w tajemnicy. To by³oby najgorsze ze wszystkiego. Wszyscy by tak uwierzyli w zwyciêstwo¿e nikt nawet nie ruszy³by palcem w walce z Sauronem. Z drugiej strony gdyby powiedzia³a chocia¿ czêœæ prawdy, mog³aby dodaæ im otuchy i wiary, która bêdzie im bardzo potrzebna. Ale ten przeklêty regulamin. Nienawidzi³a go. Same zakazy, co jeden to g³upszy. Wreszcie nadszed³ czas narady. Karen nie zosta³a na ni¹ zaproszona. Jednak nie przejmowa³a siê tym. Zna³a na pamiêæ ka¿de s³owo, które zostanie tam wypowiedziane. Poza tym ju¿ rozmawia³a z Elrondem. Wyjawi³a mu ca³¹ prawdê. No, prawie ca³¹. Powiedzia³a mu kim jest, sk¹d pochodzi i jakie jest jej zadanie. Wyt³umaczy³a, dlaczego musi wyruszyæ razem z Dru¿yn¹ Pierœcienia. Poprosi³a równie, aby zachowa³ to w tajemnicy. Jedynymi osobami, które dowiedz¹ siê prawdy, bêd¹ cz³onkowie Dru¿yny. Kilka dni póŸniej Elrond wezwa³ Karen do siebie.  
- Wyruszacie jutro, wraz z nastaniem ciemnoœci. Karen sk³oni³a siê nisko i wysz³a. Posz³a do swojego pokoju przygotowaæ siê do drogi.  
Nastêpnego wieczoru, Karen jako pierwsza pojawi³a siê w Sali Kominkowej, gdzie mia³o odbyæ siê po¿egnanie. Stanê³a w najciemniejszym rogu sali, aby nikt nie móg³ jej zobaczyæ. Dru¿yna jeszcze nie wiedzia³a o jej towarzystwie.  
Kiedy wszyscy siê zebrali do sali wszed³ Elrond.  
- Mam nadziejê¿e wasza wyprawa zakoñczy siê sukcesem. Zanim odejdziecie, musicie dowiedzieæ siê jednej rzeczy. Bêdzie wam towarzyszyæ jeszcze ktoœ. - Co! - wykrzyknêli jednoczeœnie Aragorn i Gandalf. - Kto!  
W tym momencie Karen wysz³a z ukrycia. Nikt nie uwierzy³ w s³owa Elronda. Mia³a by im towarzyszyæ kobieta? To chyba niemo¿liwe.  
- Nie przes³yszeliœcie siê. Karen bêdzie dziesi¹tym piechurem, ale jej uczestnictwo w wyprawie jest ca³kowit¹ tajemnic¹. I tak ma zostaæ.- Popatrzy³ na wszystkich wymownie po czym wyt³umaczy³ im rolê Karen w przysz³ych wydarzeniach. - Proszê was, abyœcie nie zadawali jej ¿adnych pytañ. W odpowiednim momencie sama wam to dok³adnie wyjaœni. Po krótkim po¿egnaniu Dru¿yna opuœci³a Rivendell. Wszyscy ukradkiem spogl¹dali w stronê Karen. Dziewczyna postanowi³a przerwaæ to niezrêczne milczenie:  
- Nie bójcie siê mnie. Nie proszê abyœcie mi zaufali, proszê jedynie abyœcie nie traktowali mnie jak wroga i nie obserwowali na ka¿dym kroku. Lepiej zrobicie je¿eli bêdziecie patrzeæ pod nogi.  
W tym momencie Gimli potkn¹³ siê o wystaj¹cy korzeñ i upad³ na Merry'ego i Pippina. Trochê im zajê³o zanim pozbierali siê z ziemi i ruszyli dalej.  
- Ostrzega³am - powiedzia³a Karen i ich wyprzedzi³a.  
- Skoro chcesz iœæ przodem to znaczy ¿e znasz drogê. Mogê wiedzieæ sk¹d? - Spyta³ Aragorn.  
- Po prostu znam. Na razie to musi ci wystarczyæ. Wiem o wielu rzeczach, o których, wed³ug was, nigdy nie powinnam siê dowiedzieæ. Cierpliwoœci. A teraz proponuje postój. Zaczyna œwitaæ.  
Musieli przyznaæ jej racjê. ZnaleŸli niewielk¹ polankê i rozbili obozowisko.  
- Podejrzewam¿e nie pozwolicie mi obj¹æ pierwszej wachty? - spyta³a ironicznie Karen.  
- Ani pierwszej ani ostatniej - odpowiedzia³ Gimli. - Nie mam zamiaru powierzaæ ci swojego ¿ycia. Jestem pewny¿e nie zauwa¿y³abyœ niebezpieczeñstwa nawet gdybyœ na nie wpad³a.  
- Z tego co wiem, to ty wpadasz na wszystko co jest mo¿liwe. - Odpowiedzia³a dziewczyna, a Gimli ca³y siê sp³oni³ na sam¹ myœl o swoim niezdarstwie. - Po drugie, teraz nic nam nie grozi, ale za pewne mi nie uwierzycie.  
Nie uwierzyli. Karen po³o¿y³a siê z dala od obozowiska, pozwalaj¹c innym, porozmawiaæ na temat, który nurtowa³ ich od wyjœcia z Rivendell. Na jej temat. - Dra¿ni mnie jej obecnoœæ. - Powiedzia³ cicho Gimli. - Co ona w³aœciwie tu robi? - Wiemy tak samo ma³o jak ty. - Odpowiedzia³ Aragorn. - Widzia³em j¹ kilka razy w Rivendell. ZaprzyjaŸni³a siê z Glorfindelem. - Jeœli on jej zaufa³, to mo¿e i my zaryzykujemy? - Spyta³ Sam. - Wydaje siê w porz¹dku.  
- To samo powiedzia³byœ gdybyœ zobaczy³ Sarumana. - Odezwa³ siê Gandalf. - A teraz sprzymierzy³ siê z Sauronem i jest naszym wrogiem.  
- Moim zdanie powinniœmy j¹ zgubiæ. - Odezwa³ siê Gimli. - Po prostu j¹ tu zostawmy. Znajdzie drogê powrotn¹.  
- Za to ty jestem godny zaufania. - Odezwa³ siê Legolas. - Nas te¿ zostawisz któregoœ dnia?  
Gimli odburkn¹³ coœ niezrozumia³ego.  
- Nie Legolasie. To mo¿e byæ dobre rozwi¹zanie. - Przerwa³ tê k³ótniê Gandalf. - Dziewczyna twierdzi¿e du¿o wie. Bêdzie mia³a okazjê siê wykazaæ.  
- Nie mo¿emy jej tu zostawiæ! - wykrzykn¹³ Sam.  
- Nic jej nie bêdzie. - Wtr¹ci³ Frodo. - Gandalf ma racjê. Niech udowodni ile warta jest jej wiedza. - Proponuje g³osowanie - powiedzia³ Aragorn. - Kto jest za tym aby j¹ tu zostawiæ rêka w górê. - Siedem. Czyli sprawa przes¹dzona. Wyruszymy jak bêdziemy mieæ pewnoœæ¿e zasnê³a.  
Gdy Karen obudzi³a siê kilka godzin póŸniej zauwa¿y³a¿e zosta³a sama.  
- No, no, no. Tego siê nie spodziewa³am. Wsta³a i szybko zaczê³a szykowaæ siê do drogi.  
Nie sz³a t¹ sam¹ drog¹ co Dru¿yna. Po pierwsze dlatego¿e wiedzia³ dok¹d zmierzaj¹, wiêc zaryzykowa³a przejœcie przez œrodek lasu. Po drugie, wyœmienity s³uch Legolasa wychwyci³yby jej kroki na ubitym gruncie.  
Po paru godzinach marszu by³a pewna¿e bardzo siê do nich zbli¿y³a. Przyszed³ jej do g³owy pewien pomys³. Jeœli sama zbli¿y siê do obozowiska, mog¹ wzi¹æ j¹ za wroga i najzwyczajniej w œwiecie zabiæ. Jeœli zaœ, ktoœ z obozu przyjdzie do niej, pos³u¿y siê nim i bezpiecznie wróci do towarzyszy. Tylko jak sprawiæ by ktoœ do niej przyszed³, ale nikt inny nie domyœli³ siê niczego? Ale¿ oczywiœcie. Legolas.  
- Legolasie... S³yszysz mnie! - krzyknê³a Karen - Wiem¿e tak. - Doda³a ju¿ ciszej. - ChodŸ do mnie. Wiem¿e tego chcesz. Przecie¿ tak strasznie mêczy ciê towarzystwo tego krasnoluda. Uwolnij siê od niego. ChodŸ do mnie.

W tym czasie Dru¿yna szykowa³a siê do spoczynku. Nagle Legolas us³ysza³ piêkny kobiecy g³os. Kobieta wo³a³a go. Czarowa³a. Nie wiedzia³ czemu, ale chcia³ ulec temu czarowi. Coœ mu mówi³o¿e od strony w³aœcicielki g³osu nic mu nie grozi.  
- Legolasie, przyjdŸ do mnie. Nie lêkaj siê. Jestem przyjacielem. Tylko przyjdŸ do mnie, proszê.  
Legolas wsta³ i powoli zacz¹³ oddalaæ siê od obozowiska. Na pytanie Aragorna dok¹d idzie odpowiedzia³¿e musi siê przejœæ. Gdy tylko jego towarzysze stracili go z pola widzenie zacz¹³ biec.  
Bieg³ coraz szybciej i szybciej. Po kilku minutach spostrzeg³ jak¹œ postaæ stoj¹c¹ w cieniu drzew.  
Zatrzyma³ siê i napi¹³ ³uk.  
-Kim jesteœ?  
- Strzelisz do mnie? - us³ysza³ w odpowiedzi. - Nie po to ciê wo³a³am ¿ebyœ mia³ mnie zabiæ.  
- Kim jesteœ? - powtórzy³ pytanie, jednoczeœnie opuszczaj¹c ³uk.  
- Naprawdê nie wiesz? - Zapyta³a Karen i wysz³a z cienia. - Jestem t¹, któr¹ zostawiliœcie na polanie, z nadziej¹¿e wiêcej mnie nie zobaczycie.  
Legolas nie móg³ uwierzyæ w³asnym oczom. Wiêc ten cudowny g³os nale¿a³ do Karen? Niemo¿liwe. A jednak sta³a przed nim i mówi³a do niego. Nie mog³o byæ mowy o pomy³ce. Ale w jaki sposób zdo³a³a ich odnaleŸæ? Chyba mówi³a prawdê, twierdz¹c¿e wie o wielu rzeczach.  
- Czemu mnie wo³a³aœ? - Zapyta³, gdy móg³ wydobyæ g³os z gard³a.  
- To proste. Wprowadzisz mnie do obozowiska. Gdybym posz³a sam prawdopodobnie zaatakowalibyœcie mnie. Z tob¹, bêdê bezpieczna.  
Ruszyli w stronê obozu. - Dzieñ dobry - powiedzia³a Karen, a wszystkim dos³ownie opad³y szczêki. - Mam nadziejê¿e nie sprawicie mi wiêcej takiej niespodzianki?  
- Jak? - Wyj¹ka³ Gimli.  
- Znam wasz¹ trasê lepiej ni¿ wy, wiêc próba zgubienia mnie, mo¿e okazaæ siê tylko strat¹ czasu.  
- Kim ty jesteœ? - Spyta³ Aragorn.  
- Waszym dobrym duchem - odpowiedzia³a Karen i po³o¿y³a siê spaæ.

CDN

Messa


End file.
